


The Meddling Old Witch and the spell

by Ficker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anger, Anorexia, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Dudley thinks sex is love, Eating Disorders, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, Slash, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficker/pseuds/Ficker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a twist of the hand of the youngest sister fate. From there it spun out of control. </p><p>What if one transfiguration professor cast a simple spell? A spell that made the Dursley love a boy named Harry Potter? How would that change anything? How would it change everything. </p><p>Especially for one Dudley Dursley. After all...</p><p>His parents hearts were only ever big enough for one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sisters game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating : M...but, once again, you probably knew that. Oh, yeah. Why...I need to have it Rated M...hmm. Well, *Clears throat* F**CKING INCEST, along with beating, abuse and the cursing, definitely the cursing. Oh, I mean me, not the story...maybe Minerva too. Also, I like the freedom to add more warnings later and M just covers it all. Also...SLASH YOU F**KING HOMOPHOBS! SLASH!  I hope everyone else loves the story and reviews. 

Minerva McGonagall was not one to back down in the best of conditions, much less when she knew her worries were justified. She did not trust those muggles! Not in the least! However she would have abided by Albus's wishes and left the family alone, were it not for an odd whim by one of the three sisters fate. 

  


You see, one of the sisters had spared a girl by the name of Magnolia Shepherds uncle during the first war. You might wonder what this has to do with Harry, but every action causes ripples across time and space.

  


It was because this uncle lived that Magnolias mother met her father and because of this that Magnolia herself was born. Magnolia was a girl fascinated by protection spells, especially those created by Parents for their children.

  


It was during her third year that Magnolia went to her beloved Professor McGonagall with a strange wartime spell she had unearthed. It was created by a Halfblood woman more than 500 years prior and had not been used more than a dozen times in its history. The mother had created the spell in order to hide her only child from certain death. She had taken her baby and given it to a muggle Queen, placing the Queen and the King under the spell of her own creation. "Puer cordis tui" also known as the Cuckoo Spell. 

  


However the spell had a few obvious fallbacks. First, it only worked with one child, second, it only worked on muggles and third, the child in every case had loved the muggles more than their wizarding family. The spell was also marred by the fact that it had failed to protect its first charge. As much as the Queen and King had loved the baby, it had not stopped the child from later being burnt at the stake by the Catholic Church. This had caused a war, lasting more than 29 years in the kingdom, eventually ending with its complete destruction. Catholicism, however, survived. 

  


The book Magnolia found however failed to tell the spells faults or it's grim past. It simply told the use along with its incantation and movements. 

  


The students question had been simple, had this spell been used during the last war, was it common? Magnolia, being Pureblood had thought the spell quite smart. Minerva was forced to agree. 

  


The nagging feeling that the Dursley were unfit would not leave. It was not long before the old witch got it into her head that it would do no harm to at least check on Harry and to put her mind at ease about his treatment, after all the child had already been at that house for nearly half a year. As long as the baby didn’t see her, he would not be distressed and non would be the wiser. It was the perfect plan. How was she to know that the sister was pulling her strings with a wicked smirk. The sister did not like the plan that was in place, it was no fun. This was a much better twist. 

  


McGonagall apperated to Little Whining and silently placed a notice me not charm upon herself, before making her way to Privet Drive. Once there she stood under the shade of a tree, watching as people came and went, all without seeing her, after all she was a talented witch. It was not long before she spotted Petunia Dursley out with the fattest baby she had ever seen, well...it was now the fattest toddler she had ever seen as she had seen it before. 

  


“BOY! GO GET DUDDERS BOTTLE!” The horse faced woman screeched. It was then that a small form, swamped in oversized clothing ran out, its thin arms holding the bottle. The thing was so thin that at first the Transfusions Professor thought it was a house elf. But, they did not have hair like that… “Harry…” The woman breathed, clutching her heart. It was then that the spell flashed through her mind. ‘It can’t hurt… It will just make those horrible people view him as their child… Yes...It can’t hurt...’ She thought. 

  



	2. Broken doors and pushed forms.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spells were cast. Some time did pass. 
> 
> Ya know. Shit went down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look. I just like the bloody fucking word Shan't. As a side note. 
> 
> Anyone know or are a good Beta? I need one. Perferablely one who is a little of a badger to get me to update.

Minerva had followed the muggles into the house, sneaking up behind them while they were unawares. She was rather proud of her sneaking skills, not bad for a woman of her age. Once the muggles had settled in, the horse faced woman playing with the fat, pink blob of a child and the fat pink blob of a father on the couch, taking up enough room for three to simply read the paper, Minerva looked for Harry. The toddler was no where in sight. After walking around for a few moments the old witch noticed that the cupboard under the stairs doorway was cracked and light came from inside. She could hear sniffling… 

  


Horror passed through the old witches bones as she knew what she would find, but she had to be sure. Taking a peek inside she was what she was afraid of, Harry was lying on a filthy baby bed inside of the cupboard, crying his eyes out. Upon his small face was a rather large red mark in the shape of a very large hand. Minerva felt her anger sore and she turned, marching straight back to the living room where those horrid  muggles sat calmly as Harry cried. The old witch raised her wand and used all her willpower and all her strength as she recited the spell. The muggles both turned in horror as they heard a voice from behind them, the horse faced woman clutching the fat blob to her thin chest. Harry had come out from his cupboard at the sound of the spell and Minerva thrust him forward, making sure both muggles could see the toddler. She then touched Harry with her wand to set the spell and said his name for good measure. "Harry Potter". 

  


The result was near instantaneous. Mrs Dursley pushed her fat brat from her lap and through her fear, reached out and pulled Harry to her lap, protecting him with her thin arms. "Who ever you are, BE GONE! GO AWAY!" Petunia said, her eyes wild. Vernon stood up and backed away, pulling his wife with him even as Dudley started to cry. Minerva released the "notice me not" spell and then gave a small bow. "Forgive me, it seems I have the wrong house" she said before promptly walking off, feeling get work was done. 

  


****************************************************

Four years and some months later. 

Harry's 6th birthday party. 

Dudley's POV

****************************************************

Dudley watched as his cousin opened all of his birthday gifts and as all of his friends smiled and laughed. They would all be getting cake next, well... Everyone but Dudley. His mother had said that he was still far to fat and that it was shameful and disgusting. She had also given him the chore of cleaning up after the party, in order to help him lose weight.

  


As Dudley watched his cousin open all of his many, many gift he wanted to cry. For his last birthday his parents had gotten him his school supplies and his clothes. Only his aunt Marge had given him a real gift and she hadn't even bothered to show up. No one had bothered to show up and there had been no cake or balloons. But, his aunt was here today and her gift to Harry was far better than her gift to Dudley had been. She had given Dudley a brown toy car and a cheap black notebook. She had given Harry a toy car race track, five shiny new cars for it and a gift card with £50 on it for the local sweets shop. As his mother called all the children for cake Dudley walked over to the presents, making sure that the others weren't watching him. He then picked up one of Harry's new shiny toy cars, looking at it. In a sudden fit of anger he grabbed the small metal door on it and broke it off. 

  


There was a gasp and then the sound of Harry starting to cry. "Aunty... Dudley broke my new car. The p... Pretty reeeeed ONE!" He then started to cry loudly causing Petunia to run over and pull him onto her arms, rocking him and stroking his hair. Dudley dropped the car door just as his mother's shrill voice rang out. “V-Veron! She then glared at Dudley. She did not wish to cause a scene with all of her precious Harry’s friends around. “I’ll speak with him love” Vernon said, walking over to Dudley and appearing to place a calm hand on him. In reality the hand was gripping Dudley's shoulder in a painful grip. “Come along, we need to talk…” 

  


Vernon let Dudley up stairs and to his room, the smallest room in the house. Once there the adult shut the door and took off his belt, folding it in half. “Drop your drawers worthless vandal. I’ll teach you a lesson you shan’t soon forget”. Dudley complied after a few moments. 

  
No one commented on his absence for the rest of the party, even when Vernon came back down without him. 


	3. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He loves me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS APPY FOR CHAPTER. 
> 
> Nothing graphic.
> 
> Very short. Sorry. No Beta.

Dudley felt as if he might fall asleep at the stove. He was tired and sore but he had to finish breakfast before everyone else came down. The ten year old stared at the eggs, sausage and potatoes he was cooking, feeling his stomach growl. But he was on a diet again. He'd gained back seven pounds in only a week after he'd stopped his diet. His mother had not been pleased, he still weighed more than Harry. Fifteen pounds more. It was disgusting. Or so he was told. 

  


His mother was the first to come down. "Oh aren't you done YET?!" She half screeched, hitting him on the back of his head. "I... I'm sorry mummy!" She hit him again. "Mother. MOTHER or Mrs Dursley! Not MUMMY!" She said. Dudley did not reply. He just nodded. "It's. It's done" he said a few minutes later, setting the table. "Good. Go jog" she said, pouring the drinks. Dudley stared at the food, before he nodded and left to jog.

  


He jogged every morning now, 20 minutes at least, to the park, around and back. After he'd come back, shower, change then walk to school. But, at least he didn't have to see Harry.  Vernon drove him. 

  


****************

6 months later 

****************

  


It was the middle of the night and Dudley woke to the sound of his bedroom door opening. "Hunh... Father? What... Why are you here?" He asked as his father entered. The man put a bottle in Dudley's desk, an empty whiskey bottle. "Y... Your mum... She kicked me out... Said... I'm DRunK!" He said, stumbling into a table. "I... I am NOT DrUNk!" He said. He then smirked. "You... Your pretty... Like ya mum... Pretty... You know that dudders?" The drunk man started to undress. "Might... As well, give... Give you my love... I... I love you Dud..." Dudley didn't remember anyone ever saying that to him...

  


The next day Dudley managed to convince his mother he was sick and she let him skip his chores and sleep in. Later, after she left the house, he scrubbed the blood from the sheets in the bathtub, before bleaching them. "He loves me..." He muttered to himself again and again as he scrubbed. "He loves me..." No one saw the boy break down and sob. He told no one. 

  
"He loves me". 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously looking for a beta...
> 
> Dudley and Harry learn of Hogwarts and a nap is taken.

Harry was sitting at the table, speaking with Dudley's parents when the boy went to go and grab the mail. He noticed an odd letter, addressed to Harry. It was in green ink. "Hogwarts? What the bloody hell... Is that a school?" Harry asked as he ripped open the letter. 

Mister and Misses Dursley stared at each other for a minute. "Ah. Yes Harry. It's the school your mother went too... " Petunia started. "And your father" Vernon finished. "It's a great school... But you can go to Smelting..." Vernon said. "Like I went!" He pressed his fat chest out a little. 

Harry seemed to ignore them as he read. "Fuck me. Magic?" He said. "HARRY. LANGUAGE!" Petunia said, before smiling. "Yes. My sister was quite the charms master. Or so I am told... We told you magic was real Sugar Lumps" she cooed. "Yeah but I thought you were bollu-joking around" he said as he caught the glare. Petunia just smiled. But she looked a little scared.

"Me and your uncle need to chit chat darling... DUDLEY. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She suddenly hollered as DUDLEY took her speech as a chance to sneak a bit of bacon. She slapped him. "... Sor-". "I *SMACK* DON'T WANT TO *SMACK* HEAR IT! CLEAN UP *SMACK* THEN OUT *SMACK* WITH YOU*SMACK* . OUT!" She hit him as she spoke. Dudley did his best to shield his head. He found himself glad she was just smacking him. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm going..." He said, trying to get to the kitchen. Harry laughed. 

********  
Several hours later it was settled. Harry would go to Hogwarts and if he didn't like it, he'd transfer to Smeltings. He'd still thrown a fit though when he'd seen that there was something he was not allowed to have (A broom). Dudley tried to ignore it and just do his chores. 

******  
The first day of school for Harry came surprisingly fast. Harry and his aunt and uncle had gone shopping and gathered all his things without bringing Dudley. The whole family, excluding Dudley had then left to go drop Harry off at the station.

Dudley knew that they would stop for lunch and probably get Harry something new. But he liked the alone time. It meant he could watch TV and maybe sneak a slice of bread. 

It was a nice day and rather warm inside. Because of this and his running and chores, the boy thought it might be ok to take a short nap before he cleaned up. He left the bread open and the TV on. "20 minutes will do me good..." 

He woke up to an angry yell. "DUDLEY!" His father's voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends, love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make updates much MUCH faster. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't know why.

Time passed and soon Dudley was a teenager. Well, 13 so only just, but a teen none the less. He found it sort of exhilarating. Being a teen meant he could do door to door yard work for profit. Profit meant he could buy things he needed, like a hoodie. He needed a hoodie. It seemed he was always cold lately. 

The boy was dressed in one of his nicer outfits, sitting on the swing at the local park. The brown button up shirt had been Harry's but it had been slightly too large. The pants were finds. Dudley was getting good at knowing all the spots to get free stuff. His parents didn't care if he was gone or where he went as long as he did his chores and they weren't complained too. He walked to the shops, not a bad walk. 

Dudley didn't buy food, he still weighed more then Harry and he tried so hard to lose weight. It was not fair. It was also not fair that Harry was coming back today and his parents and Harry were going out to eat. But life was not fair. 

He looked at his watch and realizes he still had four hours to kill. In the distance he saw some teenagers playing football. As the black and white ball rolled across the grass Dudley made a choice. He didn't recognise those boys, maybe he'd be able to play with them…

5 hours later

Dudley stumbled home. Even the yelling could not dim his smile. Neither could the slap for the smiling. 

He was happy up until he heard his doorknob turn in the middle of the night and the smell of whisky filled the air. 

“Du-Dudley… you… Hick… You love me… Don't you baby boy?” His father's form blocked out the moon. “You…” He was undressing. “Don't you?” A beefy hand came out to grab the teens face and whiskey scent hit his face. 

“Y-yes father…” he didn't want this but at least… At least his father loved him…?


	6. Then he threw up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short interlude until next chapter. Dudley's normal day.

Life was pretty routine for Dudley now that he was 14. He woke up, did a morning run, ate an apple or other fruit and drank some water, showered, then he threw up the apple, got dressed and jogged to school. Once there he did his classes, ate what ever fruit was with lunch and the meat and veggie course, drank some water and went back to class. Once school was done he went home, changed his clothes, showered, did his chores and then went to the park. There he played football or just hung out with his friends in a back alley close by. His friends were older than him. Jonny was 17 and Ralph was 22, but they let Dudley hang out with them and Ralph bought him things. Sure Ralph wanted things in return, but heck...who didn’t? Dudley didn’t mind sucking the adult off. It was not like it meant anything. At least Dudley didn’t let it mean anything. Once he did that, he went home, ate a piece of bread and drank some tea, before he went to his room and did homework, read or just waited until he was tired enough to go to sleep. Some times his mother made him help with dinner or checked his weight. Some times later at night, when he was sure his parents were sleeping he snick down stairs and ate left overs. Some times his father visited him. 

But, it was all about to change, because today was the start of Harry’s spring break and Dudley knew it was going to suck. 

His mother would once again compare Dudley to her precious Potter and both his parents would start to both ignore him more and yet give him more chores. His father also always got more...touchy when Harry came home. Dudley hated it. But there was no avoiding it… Dudley's summer break had just ended. Not really, metaphorically. Really it was just starting...but god Dudley hated summer.


	7. It was weird.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weirdness happens. 
> 
> Especially when you're a home wrecker.

“What a delightful story darling!” Petunia said as she leaned down and kissed Harry. Harry for his part looked bored out of his mind. “Eww...Aunty, really, stop it!” He said, wiping his forehead and tossing his chest at Dudley. “Hey fat ass, put this in my room” He then patted Vernon on the side, before going to sit on the couch. He cast a long look at Dudley as he walked away, a strange look on his face. “Aunty...I want a soda”. He whineed. “Awe, what kind sweeting?” She asked from the kitchen. She then saw Dudley, just standing there. The chest had sort of hurt when it hit him in the stomach. 

“DUDLEY! Take Harry’s chest to his room...shoo!” She said, before going and telling Harry the kinds of soda. Dudley could hear him complain about the choices from the second story. God he hated Harry. 

Dudley put the bag into his cousin's room, seeing a stack of presents wrapped on the others bed. His mother saw things she thought the other boy would like during the school year and bought them for Harry. 

Dudley put the bag down and then he started to put away all of the things away, leaving the wand and that clock that he was not to touch at the bottom of the chest. He put the books onto the desk, before his curiosity got the best of him and he grabbed a book and started to read. The book was called ‘Hogwarts a History’. 

Dudley was not sure how much time had passed, and he probably never would know, before he heard his mother shriek and hit him in the head with her broom. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU LITTLE WRETCH!” She started to beat him with the broom. 

“Ack!”  
“Owe”  
“I’M SORRY MRS. DURSLEY”. 

She stopped hitting him and gave him this weird little glare. “Stupid little home wrecker”. She muttered. Dudley just stared at her. What had she called him? He shook it off and watched as she left, putting the book down and leaving the room. 

He then sent to his own room and sat down on his bed. He waited, thinking of what he had read. It had been weird, to say the least. Dudley wished he had magic, then maybe his parents would love him too...He doubted it, but maybe. 

*****************************************************************

The rest of the day was weird...as always. His mother weighed him before dinner and...for the first time, he weighed less then Harry. 20 pounds less. He smirked, to himself...where his mother could not see him. He was 100 pounds, he’d lost 12 pounds from last year. 

Throwing up worked wonders.   
He was also invited to dinner...but that was normal for when Harry was home. He didn’t eat much, just the meat and the veggies. Harry stared at him the whole time, it made Dudley feel like something was on his skin. 

But the worst part was that night. As his father had come to his room again and was sweating all over him...dudley was sure he’d heard his door open. It was then and there, with that man on top of him his mother's words came back to him. He stared up, realising what she had meant and he felt sick. 

The next morning he went for a run, ate that apple, showered and then made himself throw up. He then threw up again, before he curled up next to the shower, starting to cry. He didn’t know why it hurt so much…

His mother had known. 

She’d KNOWN…

It was like getting stabbed in the stomach. 

The door opened and Dudley did not look up. “Hey, fatso...what the fuck...Dudley...are you OK?” It was Harry and he actually sounded concerned. Dudley wiped his eyes and got up, shaking it off. “Yeah...fine...hen...sorry. Wha… You need the bathroom?” Harry was holding a towel. 

“Smart as always idiot”. Harry said, but he flashed a smile, patting Dudley on the lower back as his cousin passed. It was weird. 

“Later you wanna go to the mall with me?” Harry asked, as if that were normal. “Uhh...I can’t I’m-” 

“I’ll pay for your shit duffus.” 

“Oh...then, sure. Sounds fun” Dudley was a little creeped out now. But he shook that off too and left, going to change into his normal day clothes. “WEAR SOMETHING NICE” Harry shouted. 

*******************************************************************************************

4 hours later Dudley was at the entrance to the mall, dressed in some grey jeans he’d scored from a free box and a red shirt with some band on it, along with a grey hoodie and red hat with red sneakers. He thought it looked nice. It matched. It was the outfit he wore to try and get jobs. 

Harry was dressed in a button up blue shirt and some black slacks with a black hoodie. He looked relaxed. He was wearing his glasses with the silver and black coral frames. “Come on, lets go get something to eat”. Harry grabbed Dudley's hand and pulled. 

Three hours later Harry had pressed his cousin up against the side of the handicap bathroom stall and closed the door, kissing the taller blond. “Oh fuck, Draco...I mean...Fuck, can I call you Draco?” 

Dudley was pretty sure he was going to be sick. But… He nodded. Harry had been nice to him all day so far… Maybe if he let this happen Harry would continue to be nice to him. 

He just hopped his mother didn’t find out about it.

Well, he sort of did want her to find out. 

He was already a home wrecker, maybe he could take Harry from her. 

“You can call me whatever you want Harry”. 

He kissed his cousin back.


	8. 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story really starts. Chapters should have less time skips now.

Dudley was sitting on the porch, looking at the sky, waiting. He'd been locked out again, his father having changed the locks. He hated it. He was too cold, even with his tank, t-shirt and pink hoodie on. The boy also had one the same grey jeans and now faded red shoes. 

He hated how fat the layered clothes made him look, but… he was an ok weight. Least he hoped he was. His parents still called him a fat ass… but the doctor had said he was in the 3rd percentile for weight… was that good? 

He swallowed. 109 pounds was not bad. Not at 5 ft 9…. right? He shook his head, thinking. Maybe he should run? But… he felt so tired and cold. 

Dudley sighed. His cousin came back today… that might be fun… last summer had been pretty great. Harry had even gotten Dudley the hoodie he was wearing and the baseball cap. 

The blonde reached down and wiggles his shoe. It was too tight. It'd been too big but. Ow it was too tight. He kicked the ground, trying to ease the pressure. 

The boy then went back to looking at the sky as the sun faded from it. His parents must have taken Harry to dinner. Dudley hadn't been invited, so he'd gone to the park. He wished he'd stayed home, even if Mrs Dursley would have given him chores. It'd have been warmer. 

Just then the car pulled up and parked. Harry got out and Dudley smiled getting up, looking forward to seeing Harry. 

“Hey. Harry We-” Harry shoved his chest into Dudley’s arms without even glancing at the other teen. He then moved past him, a glare on his face. 

Mr and Mrs Dursley followed him, looking worried. 

“Pumpkins…?” Petunia said, her only reply was the sound of Harry marching up the stairs. 

Dudley felt his chest fall. This wasn't what he hopped for… 

The chest was also really heavy.


End file.
